


Scorned

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is why Draco Malfoy is an only child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scorned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_minx_17](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the_minx_17).
  * Inspired by [The Truth of Malfoy Brides](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13642) by the_minx_17. 



> Written on 21 June 2008 in response to [the_minx_17](http://the-minx-17.livejournal.com/profile)'s fic, [The Truth of Malfoy Brides](http://florida-minxie.insanejournal.com/188339.html) (NC-17; Lucius/Narcissa; 2035 words): _In public she will be afforded everything the Malfoy name has to offer. In private, however, she will be exactly what every Malfoy bride before her has been: a slave to my whimsy, a pet, a toy, a broodmare for the perfect heir_.

"If it makes you feel any better, I was nude when I brewed it."

With these words, the bitch leaves me to consider my fate as the poison, an icy fire, slithers through my veins. It won't kill me—Narcissa is a Malfoy now and intends to remain one; indeed, according to the terms of our marital agreement, she must remain one—but her draught will render me a eunuch unless she provides me, quarterly, with its antidote.

 _And that she will not do if I fail to treat her like a lady_.

She is pregnant, she says, with our only child.


End file.
